User blog:Ryuupon/Patapon Adventures: Accidental Discovery of the Exotic-pons (Part III)
Once again another lost Hero assisted the small squad of Patapons from imminent trouble. Now the Patapons find themselves crossing the thick Adamanman walls to a more "habitable" environment but they don't know it's more dangerous from the other things they experienced. "Hey! Hey, Ton how long we've been #@$%ing again?!" asked the trash-talking Yaripon just like last time before they entered the Abyss of Fungi (as nick named by the trash-talking Yaripon). "Oh! Ton, he left himself behind." replied rookie Yumipon nervously. "Why?" asked Mahopon. "Don't butt in." said the trash-talking Yaripon, showing his sadness in a rude way. "I'm not butting in-" said Mahopon angrily before cut off by rookie Yumipon. "He's just sad." said rookie Yumipon. "Ah, okay." agreed Mahopon. "Look guys there's the exit, finally!" informed elite Yumipon. The small squad of Patapons exited the unusually thick Adamanman walls to find themselves in a town, a town where nobody's home. And most unusually thing they felt is that there was a heavy pressure in the air. "A town?" wondered Pan Pakapon. "How could a town be built in the middle of a dangerous territory." asked rookie Yumipon. "Unless the town was built first." suggested Mahopon. "Is that even possible?" asked rookie Yumipon. "Look guys there's a welcome sign." said elite Yumipon. Everyone looked at the sign and it said, "Welcome to (the name of the town is broken off the sign), Population: 126 Patapons." "126 Patapons? There was another Patapon home besides Pata-Pole and Patapolis in this land?" asked the trash-talking Yaripon. "That's a lot of allies! But where are they now?" asked rookie Yumipon. "We should survey the land." said Pan Pakapon. The Patapons surveyed a small part of the huge town for hours. And now the sun sets. "Hey guys, look what I found!" yelled elite Yumipon showing a beautiful music box. "What's that?" asked Mahopon. "Don't you remember this was the most popular toy when we were still baby-pons!" said elite Yumipon. "Oh yeah, I remember! Play it! Play it!" said Mahopon excitedly. Elite Yumipon played the beautiful music box singing an acoustic version of the Patapon's marching song. "Soothing..." said Pan Pakapon. But the song disturbed something, this caused the pressure in the air to intensify. "I-I can't move!" exclaimed the trash-talking Yaripon. "Me too." said Pan Pakapon. "What's that!!!" screamed the paralyzed Mahopon after seeing a big black circular blob of black mass with a single eye resembling a Dekapon's eye. Somewhere in the middle of the unknown town "Finally, the Patapons are back..." said an another probable Hero to save the small squad of Patapons after hearing Mahopon's scream. The Hero resembled a blue shark with red eyes, wearing a mask that has a mark of a Dodonga's foot print and wielding 2 Tin axes. The Hero dashed in a blink of an eye to the Patapon's situation. "Who the hell are you?!" asked the trash-talking Yaripon rudely. "Me?! I'm the one who's gonna save your immovable butt!" replied the intimidating shark Hero rudely leaving the trash-talking Yaripon in shock. In a dark blue flash the Patapons were transfered to the Hero's quarters somewhere in the town away from certain death. "Thank you fish-seafood thing-pon." said elite Yumipon nervously. "I'm Gyoruji Zaraki, not fish-seafood thing-pon." corrected Gyoruji with an angry look in his dark blue eye. "Sorry." said elite Yumipon. "Why'd you apologize?" asked Gyoruji still with the angry look. "Are you relatives with the mushroom-arm rock guy? I-I meant Hira'ran Doku." asked Mahopon nervously. "Hira'ran Doku? I thought his name was Hiran Zaraki, did you break his brain or somethin'?" asked Gyoruji with a scarier expression in his eye. "N-no, I didn't hit him in the head causing him to change his name." replied Mahopon. "Really?" asked Gyoruji. "Y-yes, please don't cut me in half with those teeny axes." pleaded Mahopon. "I didn't even threaten you!" said Gyoruji. "So, where are the #@$%ing Patapons that lived here." asked the trash-talking Yaripon. "Dead or should I say ingested by Goru-Goru." said Gyoruji. "Goru-Goru? You mean the black blob?" asked Mahopon. "Yeah, Goru-Goru is a creature that balanced the population of Patapons at a rate of 5 per year. But I wasn't able to figure out why it went berserk and ate all 124 innocent Patapons in one single night." explained Gyoruji. "124?" asked Pan Pakapon. "The other was me and my little brother, my sibling was able to escape and as for me, I survive." said Gyoruji. "And also why-" asked elite Yumipon before being cut off by Gyoruji. "Okay shut the #@$% up and go to sleep you can't stay any longer I'll help you go home." said Gyoruji The Patapons are all asleep except for the trash-talking Yaripon and in the middle of night he wondered off. "Hmph... You're not the boss of me, sharky." mumbled the trash-talking Yaripon to himself. He wondered in Gyoruji's quarters and found an old portrait of Gyoruji, Hira'ran and a Pyopyo Yumipon with a Gashishi mask (basic heart mask). "Who's this?" asked the trash-talking Yaripon to himself. "That's Kinshira Zaraki, my little sister." said Gyoruji stalking the trash-talking Yaripon from behind. "Who's there?! Oh, it's just you. Where's this Kinshira now?" asked the trash-talking Yaripon. "She's eaten." replied Gyoruji. "Oh..." said the trash-talking Yaripon. "I won't let death reach my family or friends ever again so tomorrow I'll kill Goru-Goru, so shut the #@$% up and go to sleep!" said Gyoruji. The sun rises to awaken the Patapons and accompany them with the battle against Goru-Goru. "Let's go!" said Gyoruji. The Patapons marched into the heart of the town to engage with the monster. "It's here." said Gyoruji. "How'd you know?" asked Pan Pakapon. Then, the black blob began to rise from the ground to fight. "Yaripon, use that spear to pierce a hole big enough to fit me." commanded Gyoruji. The trash-talking Yaripon threw his spear into Goru-Goru making a hole for Gyoruji to jump into. Gyoruji jumped inside and the blob's eye closed. Then, Gyoruji finds himself in a black plain field that seemed infinite with black rounded pillars everywhere and a big eye in the sky. Then Gyoruji heard a voice. "Hero, to destroy me you must kill your sister." said Goru-Goru slowly before a fake Kinshira materialise in front of Gyoruji. "K-Kinshira..." said Gyoruji. "Do you really want to let your sister to experience death twice?" asked Goru-Goru. "Brother..." said the fake Kinshira. "How dare you! How do you insult Kinshira like that! Now die you #@$%ing freak!" yelled Gyoruji before dashing to the fake Kinshira and cutting it in half. "Y-you killed her without any hesitation?" asked Goru-Goru. "What do you mean "her", now you die too!" yelled Gyoruji before throwing his weapon into the eye in the sky, killing Goru-Goru. The black field began to fade reverting back into the town's heart and also the pressure in the air was gone. "What happened?" asked Mahopon. "Nothin', Goru-Goru's dead I'll show you the way out." said Gyoruji. They followed Gyoruji to another gate. "Okay, here's the key for the exit." said Gyoruji before giving the big golden key. "Where'd you get that?" asked elite Yumipon. "Inside Goru-Goru." replied Gyoruji. "How did it get in there?" asked rookie Yumipon. "It was eaten along with Mayor Al Horpon." replied Gyoruji. "Okay then, I think it's time for me to pass on. Goodbye." said Gyoruji before passing on and leaving his memory, mask and a weird looking cap he found in Goru-Goru for the Patapons to pick up. The small squad of Patapons' journey ended fruitfully. Back in the Abyss of Fungi "The pressure is gone." said Hira'ran. "Huh?" asked Ton Kampon. "I think I need to go, my brother is calling me." said Hira'ran. " But how about your teachings." asked Ton Kampon. "I'm giving you this, it's a book about everything I know. And there's a catapult behind my hut use it to launch yourself back to Patapolis, goodbye now fellow Patapon." said Hira'ran before passing on leaving his mask and Robopon arms to Ton Kampon. "That was fast." commented Ton Kampon. Then Ton Kampon launched himself back to Patapolis at Mach 2 and landing directly in Rah Gashapon's Demon Stew. "M-my masterpiece!" yelled Rah Gashapon. "Sorry." apologized Ton Kampon. "Apology not accepted!" said Rah Gashapon before running off. "What the #@$%, Ton you're back!" said the trash-talking Yaripon. "Hi guys." said Ton Kampon. *The journey continues* Category:Blog posts